Richard Johnson
) in Antony and Cleopatra (1974)]] Richard Johnson (1927 - 2015) Obviously not to be confused with the former US vice-president of the same name. (or about several notables of the same name) Film Deaths: *''Scotland Yard Inspector (Lady in the Fog)'' (1952) [Danny McMara, Hit-and-Run victim]: Hit by a car. *''Never So Few'' (1959) [Capt. Danny De Mortimer]: He and Frank Sinatra burst into a Japanese hut but fail to kill all the officers, one of them manages to get his machine gun as the two of them are looking at some papers. Johnson hears the movement, pushes Sinatra aside and gets the blast in his chest. Sinatra shoots the Jap. (Thanks to Brian). *''Khartoum'' (1966) [Col J. D. H. Stewart]: We last see him on a paddle steamer under attack from the Muslims as it goes down the Nile. Later on, Laurence Olivier shows Charlton Heston a severed hand bearing a ring which Heston had given to Johnson. (Thanks to Brian) *''Julius Caesar'' (1970) [Cassius]: Stabbed to death by Damien Thomas, on Richard's own orders. *''Beyond the Door '''(Chi Sei?) (1974) [Dimitri] Killed by demonic forces after the demon spirit grows tired of him. *'''The Night Child '(Il Medaglione insanguinato; The Cursed Medallion) (1975)' [''Michael Williams]: Stabbed in the stomach by the possessed Nicoletta Elmi when he hugs her. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Screamers (L'Isola degli uomini pesce; Island of the Fishmen; Something Waits in the Dark)'' (1979) [Edmond Rackham]: Torn apart by the fish creatures when he falls into the water at the end of a struggle with Claudio Cassinelli. (Thanks to Johan) *''Zombie'' ''(Zombi 2: Island of the Flesh-Eaters; Island of the Living Dead)'' (1979) [Dr. Menard]: Eaten by a zombie, and his body burns when the shed he is in is set on fire. *''The Monster Club'' (1981) [Father]: Stabbed in the chest with a wooden stake by Donald Pleasence, Richard Manages to bite Donald turning him into a vampire as well. Television Deaths: *''The Alfred Hitchcock Hour: Power of Attorney'' (1965) [Jarvis Smith]: Shot to death by George Sims after Geraldine Fitzgerald had set him up to be caught in Fay Bainter's hotel room where she had already committed suicide after being swindled out of her money by Richard. *''ITV Sunday Night Theatre: Hamlet'' (1970) [Claudius]: Stabbed and poisoned by Richard Chamberlain. *''Antony and Cleopatra'' (1974 TV) [Mark Antony]: Commits suicide by throwing himself onto his sword; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Janet Suzman. *''Murder, She Wrote: It Runs in the Family'' (1987) [Lord Geoffrey Constable]: Poisoned while on a picnic with Angela Lansbury after Carolyn Seymour puts strychnine on a cake. *[[Midsomer Murders (1997 series)|''Midsomer Murders: The Animal Within ''(2007) ]][Rex Masters]: He is assaulted by Samuel West on a weir, He's hit over the head with a heavy torch and pushed in the river. (Thanks to Brian) Notable Connections * Ex-Mr. Kim Novak. Johnson, Richard Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1927 Births Category:British actors and actresses Category:Stage Actors Category:World War Two veteran Category:Korean War veteran Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:2015 Deaths Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Alzheimer's disease victims Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members